The Sweetest Nectar
by PopTop38
Summary: Marcus Volturi has been depressed for a long time, that is, until Bella Swan appears in the throne room. Marcus feels a bond towards Bella that he has never felt before. In his desperation to know what kind of bond it is, he begs Bella to stay. Will she succumb to this man's pleading or leave him in the cold? And if she does accept, what will she do about the bond?
1. Meeting the Kings

**My version of the Volturi part of New Moon. Now before you say anything, yes I did 'borrow' some of the sentences and change them into my own words, but for the record, I don't own Twilight nor will I ever will so BAM!**

**Bella's pov**

I stared at the delicate looking man before me. He had a childish but wise gleam in his eyes. Unpredictable is the right word to describe him. His eyes were a milky red, making me wonder if he was somewhat blind. Gliding over to Jane, he grabbed her hands and kissed her lightly on the lips, and then stepped back, a wicked joyful expression on his face. "Thank you Jane for your help." He says cheerfully. Jane replies with an angelic smile and a happy, "Of course, Master." Turning to us now, his eyes light up. "Oh, and Alice and young Bella too, oh yes this is a nice little surprise!" he rejoiced, his hands clapping once.

I gaped in shock at his action of using our names so informally, almost like we were old friends. "Demetri, be a gent and go get my brothers, I'm sure they would like to hear the great news." Demetri nods his head with a soft, "Yes, Master" and walked out the door into the endless halls. "See, Edward my boy", Aro says playfully mocking, like a father would for his son. "Did I not say your death would not be necessary?" "Yes, you did Aro", replies back, holding me closer to his side. "Yes, happy endings have always been my favorite." He says softly, almost wistfully.

Suddenly, all the vampires in the room turned their heads to the direction of the door. Being the slowest, I don't see the men move through the doorway. Demetri was back, his face blank. The two men behind him though looked like they rather be somewhere else then dealing with us. The first one had shockingly blonde white hair with a dreadful sneer on his face. His eyes had a cold shine in them, but it was the other man that caught my attention.

He had the same shade of black hair like Aro's but it was curly. A depressive look dominated his face, almost like he had just heard some terrible news that involved a close love one and a gloomy aura surrounded his very being, to the point that I actually inspected a storm cloud to appear above his head.

"Caius, Marcus, my dearest Brothers, do you see? Bella is alive after all, and Alice is with her! Wouldn't you agree that this is great?" Aro exclaimed. They both turned to us with uninterested looks on their faces, but for some reason, the curly hair one changed expressions when he saw me. It was almost like, hopeful, just a little bit. He glided over to Aro and took his hand, eyes on me the entire time. Both of Aro's eyebrows shot up, his expression turning into something I would have laughed at if it wasn't for the fact he was a vampire. Edward growled quietly, angry at something, making both Alice and I stare at him curiously.

"Do not worry Marcus," Aro said slowly, "We'll figure out what this means." My face must have shown my confusion as Edward explained what just happen. "Aro can read all your thoughts with one little touch and Marcus can read relationships and how strong they are." I gasped, surprised at how powerful these immortals were. Marcus turned away reluctantly to goes sit beside Caius, who had already moved away to his throne. Two bodyguards stood next to him. "Yes," Aro says, "But to have a gift in which you wouldn't need contact would be so…handy." I frowned, knowing he was talking about Edward. What I wanted to know was why Edward had growled

"I have to say Edward I'm pretty impressed, to stop yourself from killing young Bella even though she's your _la tua cantante _must be a horrible effort! Shame." Edward chuckles darkly, "A sacrifice for something much sweeter, if I do say so myself." Aro smiled skeptically. "A very hard sacrifice."

"She's worth it." Aro laughs at Edward's words, "I suppose so but her blood, it calls to you in ways I've would have never believed." Edward shrugs, not denying the truth in Aro's words.

"I have to admit, something else has interested me," Aro says mysteriously, turning fully around to us, "May I?" He asks, lifting out his hand quickly. "Why don't you ask her?" Edward suggests flatly but with a hard edge. "Ah yes, what a rude thing for me to do!" Aro exclaims and turning to me directly. "Bella, I am so fascinated by your mind blocking gift, if I could find out that it stops me too, I would be satisfied."

My eyes strangely glance to Marcus, wanting to see what he was doing. His gaze was on me too, intense like. With a nod of his head, he leans back in his throne in a more comfortable looking position. Eyes going back to Aro, I reach my hand to his slowly, actually a little curious to see if his skin was as soft as it looked. Grabbing my hand, Aro cleaned forward and closed his eyes. His hand, it felt like silk covering a rock, if that makes sense.

Not to long, Aro let go of my hand and pulled back, a repressed incredulity on his face. Edward seemed smug even though he tried to compose it. "Hmm, an interesting talent indeed, I wonder if she's immune to other gifts". Aro spoke thoughtfully to himself. Holding a finger to his lip, Aro says quietly, "Jane, Dear one, could you help me find out?" Jane smiles and turns my way but before she could use her gift on me, a loud and feral snarl ranged in the room. Gasps and exclaims go out as everybody turns to Marcus. He was crouched in front of his throne, his vicious gaze on Aro.

**Looks like Marcus isn't too happy with Aro, Lol. Review, favorite, and/or follow please, I love all three. Tell me if you want this story in some of Marcus's Pov too or if it should stay Bella pov. **


	2. Willing to Beg

**Marcus Pov**

How dare Aro ask Jane to use her gift on Bella! He knows I have a bond towards the girl, yet he blatantly ignores that fact for his love of power. I can sense everybody is staring at me, astounded the King of Melancholy is actually showing emotion besides grief. Shaking the stares off, I leap away from my throne towards Aro, and grab the collar of his shirt, pushing him into the wall. Hisses and shouts of protest go out at my actions but I retaliate with a fierce roar, shutting them up quickly. Glaring deep into Aro's very amused eyes; I hiss my words in a low tone at him. "You know I have a bond to Isabella yet you still decide to let Jane to use her power on her."

Aro smiles, and whispers slowly, "We don't know if Jane's gift will work on Isabella." A low hiss comes from Jane at his words, seems she doesn't like the thought of being useless against Bella when it came to her power. Holding tighter to his shirt, I growl out, "That doesn't matter; she is still bonded to me, which means she is under my protection!"

"You don't know even know what kind of bond it is, Marcus." He says coolly. As much as I hate to admit it, he was right. I didn't know what kind it was, because it keeps changing two different colors. Usually a bond stays only one color based on what it is, but the one I had to Isabella was flashing two so quickly I couldn't guess what they were.

The guards were wide eyed at our conversation, probably at the fact that I'm actually connected to Isabella somehow. It was seeing Bella staring at me with widen eyes that made me feel a strange brush of self conscious. Setting Aro down, I stand by his side as he turns to the guard with a reassuring smile. The guards released their tension the moment Aro was back on his feet. "Well, that happened. You okay Aro?" Caius asks sarcastically, a little derisive smile on his face. "Quite well Brother, thanks for checking." Aro says back just as sarcastic. Switching his stare to the Cullens and Bella, he says, "Well, I guess it's time to make a decision."

"Decision? Don't you mean join your guard or be killed by them?" Edward speaks harshly yet still carefully. This boy has a lot of nerve to be saying such things to us. Aro seems to think the same thing because his eye twitched a bit. "Of course not, I was just wondering if you would, like to join." Aro says through clench teeth. "Thanks but no thanks." Edward says frostily. Not put out, Aro turns to Alice, "Would you like to join, Alice?" "Sorry, but I have a mate who's very worried about me." She replies. Two out of three are not joining; Aro does not like that fact. Finally turning to Isabella, Aro ask slowly, "Bella, would you like to join?"

Edward growls and hugs Bella tighter to his side, making me almost growl. Surprisingly, Bella actually looked conflicted, her eyes glancing between Edward and me in quick little motions. The mere thought of her leaving and never coming back was like a sword to my heart. Taking a step towards her, I do something that has everyone in the room flabbergasted, including the Cullens. Getting on my knees, I stare into Bella's eyes and say, "Isabella, I drop to my knees before you and push aside my title as one of the Kings of the Immortal world to beg you to stay." Bella stares at me, stunned, before doing something even I didn't expect; she gets out of Edward's embrace, walks towards me and hugs me, her eyes closing peacefully as she does so. A pleasant warmth over comes me as she hugs me tighter. A part of me was frighten though that this was a farewell hug and that she would leave, causing me to hug her just as warmly as she does me.

Her lips go towards my ear as she whispers sadly, "Marcus, what about my dad? I can't just leave him by him self without a trace. I'm afraid he'll do something unforgivable if I do." She pulls back from the hug, leaving me feeling cold and alone again. Standing up quickly, I grab her shoulders and stare into her eyes and began to speak hastily, "Isabella, if I give you the chance to stay in contact with your Father, we'll you stay with me?" I knew I looked desperate to my coven but it didn't matter, only this girl in front of me matter. In was at this moment, in which all Hell broke loose. Edward Cullen was snarling angrily and was crouching to attack me. There was just one problem; Isabella is in front of me.

**Oh no! Move out the way Bella! What will happen to Bella is she doesn't move? Review, Favorite, and/or Follow, love all three.**


	3. Life Changing Decision

**Bella's pov**

Marcus snarled ferociously, making me take a step back in terror. In a quick whirl of wind, Marcus grabbed me by my waist and pulled me behind him just as Edward leaped towards us. Marcus tackled Edward in a brutal manner to the marble, breaking the floor. Demetri came to my side, his eyes trained on the fight. I couldn't see much of Edward or Marcus but to my amazement, Marcus had Edward by his neck and actually tossed him to the brawny guards by the wall, who pinned him down by his arms. Not even a crack in him, Marcus stood up proudly, his face hard with emotions.

Turning to me slowly, his face softens instantaneously at the sight of me. He walked to me and reached out for my hands, and with a caring tone, says, "I still haven't heard your response, _il mio piccolo fiore_." Staring deep into his forlorn crimson eyes, I knew I couldn't leave Marcus, not by himself. Smiling shyly, I nod my head with a quiet, "Yes". Marcus smiled gleefully back, which I notice is the first time I actually have seen him smile since I got here. It was nice smile, he should do it more often, and in fact I'll make sure he does it more often no matter what. Putting my head against his chest, I breathe in his scent of cinnamon and chocolate, delighted at the potent of it.

"Bella, no! Don't fall for his tricks!" Edward shouts from his position. Lifting my head, I glare slightly at Edward, "He's not trying to trick me Edward. He's lonely and wants me to stay." "How do you know he just doesn't want to drink your blood?" Edward growls. I opened my mouth to answer but Marcus beat me to it. "If I wanted to drink Isabella's blood, I would have done so already, but I'm not going to." His eyes were bloody red diamonds, hard and cold. "Demetri, take Isabella to the library where she can wait for me, while my brothers and I discuss matters with the Cullens." Marcus orders.

Demetri nods his head and crooks his arm out for me to hold. Taking it, I stare at Marcus and ask, "Can I say goodbye to them at least?" He smiles at me gently and say backs, "Do not worry, sweet, I will let you say your farewells, I swear." Agreeing to his promise with a nod, I let Demetri lead me out the door, my last thought being of Marcus, Aro, and Caius standing menacingly in front of Edward and Alice.

Demetri was silent the entire time we walked to the library. He had a poker face on, making me just a tiny bit uncomfortable. Stopping in front of some large caramel colored doors, he opened one of them with one hand. "Ladies first", he said emotionlessly, waving his hand in front of him. Snorting, I go through the door and put my hand to my heart at the sight before me. Books, hundreds of them, lined up in shelves against the walls neatly. The walls were a lovely tan color, while the floor was a dark brown. Windows were placed in certain parts of the room, giving you a gorgeous view of the town and landscape.

Moving over to the fireplace in the corner, I sat down in a eighteenth century looking chair, which by the way, was oh so comfortable. Relaxing deeper into the cushions, I think of Charlie and Jacob. I would be able to chat with him and hell, maybe even visit but Jake; he would know something would be wrong if that's all I do. Sighing, I put my fingers to my temples and rub, feeling a headache coming quickly if I didn't stop thinking. "Would you like me to start the fireplace?" Demetri ask behind me, making me jump. I completely forgot about him in my trance with the library. Blushing, I speak in a embarrassed voice, "Yes, please."

Either he didn't care that I forgot about him or he didn't notice, Demetri just walked behind the fireplace and gather up some wood to put in it. Done with his job, Demetri stood next to the door, his eyes focused and intense. I gazed at the fire as it crackles and pops, my eyelids slowly closing. My body was tired, emotionally and physically and finally decided to shut down. Giving over to my need for sleep, I let the soothing smells and sounds of old books and a burning fire, lull me into pleasant dreams.

**Chapter 3 of the Sweetest Nectar, done! Review, favorite, and/or follow, love them.**


	4. Heartbreaking Goodbyes

**Marcus Pov**

"So, it seems Isabella will be staying with us." Aro began in a jolly attitude. Honestly, the thought of talking to these immortals bored me. All I really wanted to do was go to Isabella. "No, obviously Bella is just tired thus she's not thinking straight!" Edward growled. The boy was in denial at the fact that 'his mate' would actually agree to stay here.

"Let me get this right. Due to the girl being exhausted, she thought it would be best to hug Marcus not once but twice and to stay with us, human drinking vampires." That's Caius for you, as sarcastic as ever. Edward growled, but didn't reply to Caius's mocking words. "We'll give you a chance to say your goodbyes to her." Aro said both to the boy and little Alice.

Alice looked like she was in shock at what was happening, her face frozen in a state of alarm. "You can't do this! She has a life back in Forks, a father who is probably sick to death at the lost of his daughter!" The mind reading boy yelled out, his tone as smug as a fox. "She'll be able to send letters to her father as long as she likes, that's not against the rules." I reminded him. His eyes turned to me while he shouts out these childish words, "You can shut up! This is your entire fault, what with your weak begging. You're not a King, you're a slave!"

I narrowed my eyes as ferocious growls came from my brothers. Ignoring my murderous thoughts, I grab a handful of his hair and rip him from the guards' grips, savoring his expression of pain. "First of all, Isabella chose to stay here so you can either learn to live with it or suffer, not that I care. Second, I "begged" Isabella to stay here since I knew she was somehow connected to your pathetic being and wouldn't want to leave your side." Throwing the boy on the ground, I smash my foot on to his gut, giving me his agonize cry in return.

Leaning down towards his face, I hiss, "And thirdly, if anyone is the slave around here, it would be you, you wretched little boy." Kicking him back to the guards, I turn to my brothers, "Shall we go to the library where Isabella is?" They nodded, leading the way. Crooking my arm for Alice to hold, I followed behind my brothers, the guards dragging an angry yet weary Edward behind us. "So, Miss Alice, is there anything I should know about Isabella?" I casually asked with a bit of a playful tone. Alice giggled, and decided to play along. "Well first, Bella hates being called 'Isabella' so you might want to stop calling her that."

She hates being called, 'Isabella'? I wonder why, hmm, maybe I should try to find out the reason. "Alright then, anything else?" I asked again. She smirked at my persistent asking, and growled good-naturedly, "Shouldn't you be asking Bella this, after all, these questions are about her." I laughed for the first time in centuries; it's been so long that I actually believed I might have lost my touch at humor. For once, I'm glad to have been proven wrong. "Yes, your right, I'll just save my questions for _il mio bellissimo angelo"_. We appeared in front of the library, Demetri bowing his head in welcome as he opened the door.

A giant smile appears on my face at the sight of Bella. She was curled up in my favorite chair, her face showing she was having peaceful dreams. Patting Alice's hand as she removes it from my arm, I rushed over to Bella's side and parted her hair out her face gently to not wake her. I don't know what compelled me to do it, but it did give me a warm feeling in my heart when I touched her. Not taking my eyes off her, I whispered to Demetri, "How long has she been sleeping?" "A couple of minutes, my lord" He reply back, putting more wood on the dying fire.

Sighing, I put my hand on her shoulder, shaking it slightly. I hated having to wake her up since she looked like she needed the extra sleep but I promise her she could say goodbye to Alice and Edward before they left. "Bella, it's time to wake up." I crooned in her ear. Her eyes began to flutter open, give me a chance to snap my finger at the guards to release the boy. He must have caught on to the beating he received that I was no weakling for he doesn't attack me when he's unconfined.

Bella's eyes stared at up me like a fawn, wide and innocent at the surroundings around her. "Bella, don't you want to say goodbye to the Cullens?" I asked softly, moving out the way so she could see them staring at her expectantly. Giving a small smile, she nodded and headed straight to Alice with a hug. "Alice, your always be my best friend. No one can and will take that spot away from you." Bella whispered. If she could, little Alice looks like she would be shedding tears. Hugging Bella back, she says, "I'm going to miss you too Bella, be strong."

Letting go of Alice, Bella turns to Edward who was standing with his head down, shoulders hunched. "Oh Edward," Bella sighed, holding Edward's face in her hands. "Edward, look at me, please." He huffed and then stared Bella in the eyes, venom tears in his eyelids. "No, no Edward don't cry, I'm sorry I hurt you." Bella pleaded at him. Even though I wish I could say the boy was faking, I could see the heart broken sadness in his eyes. "It's okay. I just… I don't know what I'm going to do without you; I barely survived when I left you in that forest." A low growl came from my chest, the thought of Bella being left in a forest where anything could have happen to her infuriated me.

"You will find a way, and don't worry, your always have a place in my heart." Bella said to him affectionately. I could see her bond to him; it was one of friendship now, a very close one. Standing on her tip toes, she kisses Edward tenderly on the cheek before giving him a firm hug, showering all of her emotions into it. He hugs her back tightly, his chin on her head with his eyes closed, an unhappy smile on his face.

A burning jealousy flash through me but I take no notice of it. "Have you ever seen something so….caring between a human and a vampire?" Caius asks out loud, slightly disturbed at what he was seeing. No, but I suppose this is a normal occurrence for all the 'vegetarian' vampires out in the world, and as a matter of fact, me too. Did I not hug at her back in the throne room?

Frowning, I watch as Bella pats Edward's chest gently before getting out of his hold and coming to stand beside me. "If you guys don't mind, could you tell the rest of your family that I miss them too?" Bella asks quietly. They smile sadly and nod, their eyes filled with many emotions. "Felix, take the Cullens to the reception area." Aro order the brawny guard. Bowing, Felix moves toward the door, the Cullens in tow. Before he walked out too, Edward turns to glare at me and say, "The only reason why I'm doing this without a fight is because I know you can take care of Bella. Don't prove me wrong." Then he walked out, leaving all of us gaping in surprise.

Taking a deep breath, I rip my gaze away from the close door and frown sorrowfully when I see Bella still staring at it with tears in her eyes. "Bella? Are you okay?" I asked worryingly. She sniffs and rubs an eye with her hand, and turns to me with a sad smile, "Did I do the right thing, Marcus?" Putting my arms around her warmly, I hold her close to my chest as she begins to sob. "That's up to you, _il mio cigno_." I tell her gently, rubbing her back. Yes, this girl has made a lot of sacrifices to stay here with me, and I shall do the same for her, even if that means losing my life in the process.

**Well, there you go, Chapter 4 of the Sweetest Nectar. What do you think of it so far? Reviews are welcome from everyone. Also Favorites and Follows of course. **


	5. My New Home in Volterra

**Bella's pov**

I stopped my crying as it finally hit me who I was crying in front of. Removing my head from Marcus's chest, I stared up at him ruefully. "I'm sorry I stained your shirt, Marcus." He smiled understandingly and lifted his arm from my back, setting it gently on my head. "It's quite alright, Bella, all that matter is that you let out your pain."

Smiling gratefully at Marcus, I froze at the sight of Aro and Caius standing behind him with arms crossed. Coughing uncomfortably, I tap Marcus's arm, which raised his eyebrow in question. Nodding to the two men behind him, I lower my head as a blush of embarrassment begins to appear.

"Brothers, would you like to formally introduce yourselves?" Marcus asked. Aro was the first one to react to Marcus's words. "Yes, yes, of course. My name is Aro and this is Caius." Aro said, motioning his hands to the frosty looking vampire at the end of his sentence. Caius had a livid glower on his face as he stared at me, giving me icy shivers down my spine. Marcus hissed at him in anger, taking a few daunting step towards Caius even I was afraid of.

Snorting, Caius walks out swiftly without a single word, obviously not wanting to be here in the first place. A sadden sigh released from Aro before he departed too with the joyful words, "Welcome to the Volturi, Isabella." Marcus took a deep breath within in his chest before turning to me, "Would you like me to escort you to your room now, Bella?" Giving him a nod, I stuck to his side as he guide me down the gothic halls.

I don't know why I felt so safe with Marcus to the point that I would actually choose him over Edward but I will not complain. Edward will always be my first love thus always will be part of my heart. Marcus though, he was something a little more special to me, by some means.

As we got deeper into this…castle, I couldn't help but notice the many statues and paintings of Marcus, Aro, and Caius. There was a painting of them in front of a burning castle, immortals frozen in hardy cheers around them. Then there was one in which looked like Caius handling some type of hairy beast with his bare hands, in a shadowy forest. His eyes were alight with cold bloodlust as he strangled the creature. One painting stuck out to me though and that was of Marcus hugging a beautiful woman to his chest.

I covered my mouth as my eyes widen, shocked at what the painting was showing. You could see the love and adornment in Marcus's eyes as he stared at this unknown girl, his arms wrapped around her amorously. Shaking my head, a piercing shock went through my body, making me cry out.

"Bella, _Il mio angelo_? What's wrong?" Marcus's anxious voice echoed in my ear. I could understand why I cried when Edward and Alice left but this was ridiculous. Here I am, crying over a man who I barely knew. Knocking off his concerns with a wave of my hand, I wipe away my tears quickly from my face before turning to him. "Could you please show me my room?" I asked politely, wanting to get away from the painting as soon as possible.

Frowning but willing to oblige, Marcus took me a few more steps down the hall before stopping in front of a dark brown door. He reached in his cloak, taking out a small silver key and handing it to me. Smirking, he says, "I think you should be the first one to open the door, no?" Shrugging my shoulders, I shove the key into the lock. I looked at Marcus once more who, seeming more excited then me, nodded his head quickly with a grin.

I opened the door slowly and gasp, shocked at the sight of my room. Painted scarlet roses decorated the room, blending in perfectly with the caramel brown walls. The soft carpet called out to my sore feet; you can only stay on your feet so long before they finally want to give out. In the corner of the room, I could see an open door leading to the pristine bathroom. I definitely know I need a shower from my panic run to save Edward.

"I hope, everything is to your liking." Marcus said quietly, an unsure tone highlighting his words. Smiling, the painting of him and the girl gone for now, I leaped at Marcus with a pleased squeal. His low laughter rumbled inside his chest, making me vibrate blissfully. "I'll take that as a no." Pulling me off him gently, he said before leaving, "Have a good night Isabella, and if you do need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

Shutting the door with a wink, I wait a couple of minutes to make sure he's gone before hopping straight to the bathroom. A silver shower, tub, toilet, and sink shone in the room. My pajamas were already on the counter, thus I just jumped in the shower, curious at who unpack my clothes.

Bathing done, I practically skipped to my queen size bed, a fresh and happy glow surrounding me. The silk sheets caressed me, so soft around me. Getting comfortable into the pillows, I closed my eyes waiting for my body to sweep me into light dreams. A guttural growl came from the corner of the room; my eyes shooting open in terror at the noise.

Moving from under the covers, I peek from underneath, like a little child scared of the dark. Appearing in front of the bed in a flash, startling me, Caius smirked darkly. He leaned in front of me and grabbed my chin, whispering forebodingly, "I think it's time we have a talk about Marcus, don't you think, little girl?" His crimson eyes shined, holding the same blood lusting look he had in the painting I saw.

**What is Caius doing?! Lol, I bet you all are angry at the fact I left it like that but don't worry, your get your answers soon enough. Review please, Favorite and/ or Follow please, they keep me going!**


	6. Night of Memories

**A/N: Like to thank all who have review, favorite, and/ or follow this story. Writing wouldn't be as much fun without you guys.**

**Caius's pov**

I stared at the pathetic human in front of me, who actually believe hiding under the sheets of the bed would protect her. This girl will be the death of Marcus if I allow her to live. Marcus barely survived Didyme's death, a tragedy it was, to lose her. I won't let my brother suffer another loss, especially the same way that had happen to me. Felicia, why did you deceive me so, and for Lucio of all men? Were my feelings really nothing compared to his?

As my thoughts began to grow darker, so did my grip on the girl's neck. I hadn't even notice that my hand had moved to her neck, till I felt her quicken pulse beating against my palm. Her breaths came in desperate gasps, her eyes beginning to slowly roll in the back of her head. I knew at this moment that I should stop, but I couldn't, for her head was slowly turning into one that looks like Felicia's.

That same straight, raven black hair in which I always remember running my fingers through gently, as we watched the setting sun disappear behind the horizon of Greece. Sparkling emerald green eyes at which I could stare deeply at as we held each other under the glowing stars that brighten the inky black sky. Most of all though, similar soft, curvy lips that would turn up to a mischievous smile the moment I would lean forward to steal a kiss.

A heated snarl broke through my lips as the haunted memories started to come back. With the help of Athenadora, my lovely wife and mate, I had managed to keep all the reminiscences, bottled and locked in a black drawer at the back of my mind. This human girl though, no, this demon girl, has crawl her way into my brother's every thought and feeling and has twisted them up, so she could save her own skin. Thus, reawakening memories in which I could have lift happily without. I will destroy this heartbreaker, before she has a tight grip on Marcus's heart and decides to shatter it to nothing but crystal debris.

Opening my mouth to bite her, I lunged for her neck, only to be stop by a full body attack in which the attacker grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. I could see Marcus going towards the girl, who just like a coward, fainted before he could ask her anything. _Damn you, you conniving little_….I growl at my foe when they pick me up and smash me to the stone wall, who, to my astonishment, was Aro.

"Caius, you fool! Do you honestly believe Isabella is anything like Felicia?" He hisses in my ear. I wonder how Aro knew where my mind was when I was choking the girl, until I remembered that Aro could go into your deepest and or darkest thoughts, lucky bastard.

Thrashing in Aro's hands, curses went into the air as I fought for control over my arms.

"Aro, I need your help with Bella!" Marcus cried in a panic, his eyes frantically scanning over the pale face of the girl.

Aro stared coldly in my eyes before releasing me roughly, going over to Marcus swiftly. Staring in disdain and a tiny bit of betrayal at their concern over this human, I stomped over to the door, almost ripping it off the hinges in my fury. All the guards that were listening in the halls promptly made room to the side as I stomp to me and Athenadora's private quarters.

Athenadora sat up quickly in our bed as she drops her view from the book she was reading.

"Caius, _il mio amore_, what ever is the matter? Has Aro taunted you once again?" Her concern for me was endearing, uplifting really, after recalling horrid memories from my dreadful past. Sitting beside her, I wrap my arms around her waist and lay my head onto her shoulder, reveling in her sweet scent of Grapes and Orchids.

I close my eyes but reveal to her the terrible information. "I fear Marcus will have his heart broken like mine was, by a new member of the Volturi." Unsurprisingly, my sweet gasped, her eyes widening comically, but this was no laughing matter, at all.

She put her hands on my chest and stares at me, straight in the eyes. "Caius, do you mean Marcus has fallen in love again?" Her inquiry alarmed me, was I too late to save Marcus's from that girl's malicious charm?

A worry growl ripples through my body, making the bed quake. "I surely hope not, or the task of killing the girl will be all the much harder."

The mere thought of going against Marcus in a fight, the man known in Greece as the Warrior of Fiery Rage, made many shudders go down my spine like glacier cold water. Athenadora flinch away from me, as if my body was made of burning acid.

"What do you mean, 'the task of killing the girl will be all the much harder'? Marcus has found love once more Caius! Do you really want to be the one to take that away from him?" She snaps at me, her eyes ablaze like a molten volcano. In a quick flash, I actually believed she could have been Medusa's kin, what with the way her beautiful golden hair stifled up like snakes as she hisses her words.

"Athenadora, my radiating light, there are many problems with this. First of all, the girl is not even a vampire. She's a human." I tell her frostily, but with an undertone of nervousness, my hands raised in front of me in surrender. My words shock Athenadora, thankfully making her let go of her anger. 'Hell hath no fury' like a woman's scorn or rage, for that I was certain.

"Human?" My love whispered in disbelief. I nod my head quickly and continued on with my explanation. "Second, the girl was here to save her past lover when she saw Marcus. After Aro decided they would be let go, the girl rejected the idea of going back to her dwelling with her devotee, just because Marcus asked her too. What do you call that?" I left out the part of Marcus actually begging the girl to stay, for I knew he would get enough pride loss just by the guards seeing his horrid display.

Athenadora frowned a little at this, and cocked her head. "She saved her lover, but didn't go back to her home with him?"

I nod my head quickly at her question, making sure she realized the same thing I did. Her eyes alight again, but fortunately, not at me this time. "This girl has another thing coming to her if she thinks our brother is nothing but a servant for her delight." I grinned maliciously at my furious wife, happy to have her by my side when I take care of this abomination on our somewhat calm lives.

Leaning over, I connect my lips to hers, our lips instantly moving passionately. What would I have done with myself if I never had met this woman? The thought echoes in my head for a few seconds, but disappears, as Athenadora's hypnotizing aroma wraps around me in a warm cocoon.

**Marcus Pov**

Not one sound could be heard in Volterra; peaceful would be the right way to describe it. I on the other hand was a raging, hectic mess, in my mind. Aro had left a few minutes ago, following heavily after Caius like a Minotaur, his sides heaving profoundly, and here I was, gazing at Isabella with flickering eyes. One part of me wanted to stay by her side and comfort her while she slept, for her breath was back, erratically yes but returned, and she was sleeping wretchedly.

On the other hand though, my warrior side demanded me to go to Caius and make him suffer miserably for what he done, brother or not. I am conflicted between the two, and wish for an answer.

Walking silently to the arched window, I stare out into the hours of darkness. The graceful river, in which the castle's several glorious gardens were built around, sparkled in the light of the full moon. The flowers surrounding it glowed with their many colors, enhancing the exquisiteness of the castle.

Opening the glass window, I spoke quietly at the stars shining sky, "Didyme, my Northern Star, I need your guidance. What must I do? Should I stay with Isabella or get her revenge on Caius?" When she was still on this earth, Didyme helped me through all my dilemmas with her kind and wise words, and that shall not change, even after her demise.

As if she heard me, a gentle breeze carrying the petals of a _Melia _blew through the windowpane, landing on me softly before encircling Bella. Whether to my imagination or the dimness of the room, I could have sworn as the petals floated around Bella, they changed into the shape of Didyme, smiling at me softly. Then they stopped, landing on Bella's now tranquil body. I could hear Bella's breath turning to normal while her body began to end its twisting around; reassuring me she was having pleasant dreams or just blankness in her mind. I also felt pleasantness inside me, like warmth from a kindle fire.

Turning my view from Bella, I look to the distant hills and say softly, "Very well, Didyme, I will stay. Thank you for helping me through all these centuries." Silence greets my words, but I knew she could hear my gratitude as she floated away, back to the heavens where she belongs. Closing the window, I sat in the chair next to sleeping Bella and shut my eyes, working to rest my mind for the coming morning.

**Chapter 6 of the Sweetest Nectar! What do you think of both Caius and Marcus pov? Review, Favorite, and/ or Follow, pretty please *puppy dog face***


	7. The Immortal who Lost his Light

**A/N: Wanting to thank all who have review, favorite, and/ or follow this story. **

**Bella's Pov**

A golden light shined through the window, hitting me in the eyes. Yawning, I raise my self up grudgingly from the soft as a cloud pillows. Blurriness glazes my view as I stare around the unfamiliar room. That's when a icy shock of realization zapped me wide awake. I'm not in Forks, Washington with Charlie; I'm in Volterra, Tuscany with a bunch of human drinking vampires. I could feel the blood rushing from my face, making me grow paler by the second.

"Well, I am glad to see you're awakened. Does your neck hurt in any way?" A deep voice broke through the stun barrier of my mind.

With an alarm gasp, I turn to the direction where the voice came from, only to see Marcus staring at me expectantly with his legs cross in a classy manner. Come to think of it, my throat was aching a bit. Not like I was parched, but like if somebody had put a flaming hot iron on the outside of it. Grimacing in pain, I turn to Marcus and nod, not sure at what to say.

"That is what I thought." Marcus remark unemotionally, though I could see a flicker of irritation in his eyes. He stood up elegantly, and brushes off the invisible lint on his pants. His clothes today consisted of a crimson red button up shirt, with black trousers to match and of course, his floor length black cloak. _He looks so handsome. _A blush covers my face at my thoughts, exposing myself easily.

Marcus stares at my flush strangely before looking me in the eyes. "Well, Bella, how do you feel about having breakfast this morning?" A ravenous growl came from my stomach after his question, making him chuckle in amusement. What with all the action and life altering choices yesterday, I had completely forgotten about food, but now I'm starving.

"Yes, please." I spoke quickly, ready to eat anything at the moment.

Smiling, he opens the door before turning to me and saying, "Wonderful. After you get dress, call for Demetri and he'll bring you to the kitchen, where I'll be waiting." He travels through the doorway and shuts the door, giving me the privacy I need. Jumping out of my bed, I dart to the bathroom and began doing my daily needs to organize myself for today.

Done in only twenty minutes, I stood in the middle of the room and just stared at the door. Even though there are a couple of blank spots in it, I haven't forgotten what occur last night. Caius, choking the living hell out of me, will forever be in my thoughts and memories. I knew the guy didn't like me, it wasn't hard to tell, but last night he could have killed me. He would have killed me, if it wasn't for Aro tackling and pinning him to the ground like a forceful policeman.

Laughing and shivering at the same time, I reach for the doorknob shakily, a streak of sweat going down my forehead. Opening the door slowly, I peek outside into the deserted hall with a relief sigh. A little more confident in my wellbeing, I look in both directions of the passages before calling out, "Demetri." In a few seconds, a lean figure stood on the other side of the corridor, his expression as blank as a piece of paper.

"You call for me, Miss Isabella?" Demetri asks with a submissive bow. It was bizarre to be shown such respect, but enjoyable. It made me feel like a powerful leader instead of a feeble servant. Nodding my head once, I ask, "Can you please take me to the kitchen where Marcus is?" Just because I felt authoritative, doesn't mean I have the right to be rude and command Demetri to do as I say, besides, he could get rid of me in a matter of seconds if I tried. Also, I'm not exactly the commanding type anyhow, so the order would have been pretty weak.

He dips his head and lifts his crook arm to me. We walk at a human pace, not looking or speaking to each other. When we got close to the painting with Marcus and the beautiful girl though, that's when I decide to talk to Demetri about something that was bothering me.

Stopping quickly in front of it, I point my finger at the girl and ask, "Demetri, who is this young woman with Marcus?" I tried to be indifferent with my questioning, but I must have been laughably bad because surprisingly, Demetri actually grows a amuse smile on his face and chortles.

"Why that, Miss Isabella, is Master Marcus's mate and wife, Didyme." Pain course through my heart as tears prickled in the back of my eyes. Marcus is married, and to a girl who is obviously to stunning to resist. I turn away, actually prepare to run back to my room and never come out again. What is this I'm feeling, anger, grief… jealousy?

"Well, his former wife anyway," Demetri continued, sadness painting his tone now. The pain swirled away, at the same time as my tears paused themselves from falling silently down my face in a despondent manner. Whirling back to gaze up at Demetri with watery eyes, I whisper a tiny, "What?"

He heave a sigh as he told, "She was executed in a clash between the Romanians and us. One of the Romanian members had the power to control a couple of the Children of the Moon, or what you would call, werewolves." I sucked in a quick mouthful of air, astonishment paralyzing my body. The way Demetri said "Children of the Moon" made me wonder if he was actually talking about Jake and the Pack or something far…worse.

Shuddering discreetly, I listen as he began to tell the story of the lost of Marcus's love.

_Marcus Pov in Battle with the Romanians, 400- 500 AD_

"Brothers, we need to storm their fortress!" Aro cries over the screeching of tearing limbs and excruciating assaults. His garments were ripped in many places, but he would not call retreat till every member of the Dacian coven was eradicated. Nodding our heads, Caius and I follow Aro, charging through the masses of fighting immortals to destroy the leaders of the Dacian Coven, Stefan and Vladimir.

Suddenly, a fearsome Child of the Moon pounced on top of me, his pointed teeth glowing in the light of the full moon as his jaws lunge to my expose throat. I shield the attack with my arm, gritting my teeth as the beast's chops closed around the appendage. Snarling, I reach up and sunk my barbed teeth into his front leg. He howls in agonizing pain and release my arm, but I do not free him.

Standing up swiftly, I bind my arms around his fur décolletage before letting go of his leg from my venom fill trap, only to sink my teeth in him once again, except this time; I target his pulse under his fur and skin covered neck. His revolting dark crimson blood flows from his wound and goes onto my lips and into my mouth, making me want to retch on the forest ground. His whines of desperate help turn into bloody gurgles, till finally his corpse sags against my body.

Tossing the lifeless carcass away from me, I gaze around at the fire lit mounds of decease vampires. The blinding smoke rose past the trees and into the dark blue sky, holding only the shining moon to which the Children of the Moon survived on, to a great extent.

Aro and Caius had long ago forgotten me; too greedily focus on their conquest for power to notice my ambush. Shaking my head, I race to the direction where I had last seen my star, Didyme. Unlike my sisters, Sulpicia and Athenadora, who had knew battle wasn't for them and so decided to stay back in Volterra, Didyme came with the rest of us to overthrow the Dacian Coven, against my disagreement naturally.

Her exact words were, 'Marcus, I can handle anything a man can do. If I can not prove that with strength, I will prove it with courage and quick thinking, and you shall accept that.' Even in Didyme's most stubbornness and hard headed times, I did as she ask, for there were many times in which, she did prove to me she was no fragile vase. Now though, I was doubtful, for we did not expect one of the members of the Dacian Coven to have the gift to control Children of the Moon.

Dodging out the way of the fights, I race to the entrance of the Dacian Castle, something pulling me towards it. That's when my entire being fell into the depths of the cold, unrelenting earth. Didyme's body was in ashes in front of me, while her head lay beside them. The tender light that would always change into a fierce fire due to our arguments was gone. Nothing, but blank widen eyes stared up at me.

Shaken to the core by the comprehension that Didyme and I would never share a loving moment again, I fell to my knees on the ash coated floor next to her head. Abruptly, I slip into my bond sight, no more than to see something that I would rather face Cerberus in the Underworld then watch. The golden bond that connected me to Didyme was unraveling and floating away like wisps of a spider web. My silent heart began to grow cold as the roars of cheers outside the castle went up, celebrating the victory of a new beginning for the Immortal world.

_End of Battle with the Romanians_

No words could describe what I was feeling right now. _Oh Marcus._ Demetri nod at my expression before showing the picture with the burning castle. "A passing immortal who saw our battle, painted this." Demetri adds in. I gaze at the picture of the Romanian Castle in flames, while the members of the long ago Volturi shouted out with frozen glee. Where was Marcus when they were cheering? Was he still in the enflame palace, savoring everything he could from Didyme's remains?

My stomach growls loudly, stopping my thoughts and causing Demetri to gape at my abdomen before looking at me with raise eyebrows. I blush at his astonish look before embarrassingly saying, "I'm hungry." He chuckles understandingly, before leading the way to the kitchen. I could see this was going to be the start of a fantastic friendship. Yet, I know my focus point will be to heal Marcus from his pain stricken world.

**Back in the 400-500 AD, Romania was known as Proto- Dacia, thus the settlers were known as Dacian settlers. I wanted to keep my history true, Lol. So, review, favorite, and or follow please. **


	8. To Break out of My Cell of Grief

**A/N: Just want to thank all who have review, favorite, and/ or follow this story. You're bringing me closer to my 100 review, 100 favorite, and 100 follow mark, thus making me really happy!**

**Marcus's Pov**

The aroma of cinnamon hovers in the air, sweetening the stench of dust in the room. Aro is sitting on a wooden stool next to the island, giving him a nice view of both the entrance and I. I, on the other hand, am the one who is cooking Isabella's meal, for we didn't have or need cooks of our own what with our 'special' diet. Aro and I are having a conversation over Caius's malevolent behavior to Bella last night, as we wait for said girl to arrive.

"It was quite different this time though, Marcus. Caius was not only remembering his memories, but reliving them too. He did not know that it was Isabella who he was strangling." Aro explains to me calmly, his fingers steeple under his chin as he gazes at my cooking. Deep rumbles echo through my chest and up to my throat, giving the expression that I was not pleased about his reasoning.

Clenching my teeth, I hiss out coldly, "Maybe it is Caius who should have the tribute of being throttled almost to death. Of course, I would be happy to help him achieve that." The sizzling of butter follows after my words, almost like a hiss of agreement to my threat. In the corner of my eye, I see Aro glare at me in disappointment, making me groan deeply. Setting Bella's food down on a plate, I turn fully around to apologize to my unusually serious brother.

"I'm sorry, that was entirely uncalled for. But what Caius did was not required either. He may be our brother Aro, but he is also a man controlled by his passionate emotions, many which are very violent." I spoke quickly to Aro, almost pleading to make him understand.

I try to make clear to Aro the risk of Caius in close proximity to Bella, but I stop, hearing her and Demetri coming down the hall with quiet chatter. Hurriedly grabbing her food, I set it down at the antique table before facing the doorway, ignoring Aro's amused chuckles at my antics.

She appears in a simmering ocean blue dress with ruffles around the edges, a stunning goddess from the sea. It feels like my heart is pounding wildly, almost like it will burst out my chest. Of course, I know that cannot happen, for my heart will forever be silent, never to feel a strong beating pound again.

For a quick second, I feel a pulsing sadness which grips at my empty soul, knowing that I will never know the greatness of having a child with a loving wife and growing old with that woman until Death comes to take me away to wherever I belong, the heavens or the ground underneath. Guilt then fills me as I realize I'm being quite selfish, for I have a family that would lose their own lives, willingly, for me.

Pushing those thoughts into a shadowy corner of my mind, I beam at Isabella brightly as I pull out her chair to sit in. She blushes a rosy pink color, before giving a quiet, "Thank you." She instantly begins to chow down on the Hazel Cinnamon Rolls in front of her, with a please moan.

Nodding with satisfaction, I face Demetri and say firmly, "Thank you, Demetri. That will be all for now." He bows low to me, for I am worthy again to receive his respect. The King of Melancholy has broken out his cell of grief, and is now blazing brilliantly like the sun. The Warrior of Fiery Rage has return, and to his delight, he will have an individual to release his scorching power on, by the name of Caius. There was also another feeling in me, one I just can't put a name too however.

I close my eyes as I feel the barrier of sorrow surrounding my frosty heart, be swept away by the warming rays of glowing pride and contentment. Opening my eyes, I gaze in confusion as I see Aro and Bella staring at me in amazement. Slowly, Bella rises from her seat and comes towards me, her hand reaching out in front of her.

The gentle caress of her soft hand stroking my face brings a throaty purr to rise in my throat. She seems not to notice my embarrassing display, look intently into my eyes as she whispers in awe, "Marcus, what were you just doing? It was amazing."

Tilting my head in puzzlement at her question, my eyes turn to look at my brother as does Bella's. Smiling widely he was, till he cries out excitedly, "The warrior in you Marcus has return! Astounding it was, your very being seemed to glow the vivid colors of red, orange, and yellow. The colors were in a silhouette of a screeching griffon, were they not, Isabella?"

Bella nods before staring up at me so admiringly, I could purr again. "Marcus, everything about you now has lightened up, from your eyes to your aura." She informs me happily. Yes, it did feel like I was a new man, a man who could face off any challenge, for the ones he cares about.

Chuckling, I say optimistically, "Indeed I am, and now if you are done, I would like to take you on a tour of our castle, if that would please you." Grabbing her hand gently from my face, I kiss the back of it tenderly as I gaze in her eyes. They were like a bottomless lake made out of chocolate, compelling you to be lost in their sweetness.

She reddens again before nodding her head and turning away to wash her bare dish. Putting my hands on her shoulders, I say persuasively, "One of the guards will clean that. Come; let us enjoy the splendor of the castle." Sighing but in agreement, she grasps onto my waiting arm and lets me lead the way.

Moving out the door, I wink playfully at Aro's astonished expression before turning my attention to Bella. With a smile, I lean my head down to Bella's ear and whisper adoringly, "Where would you like to go first, my dear girl? The Gardens of Wishes? The Art of Italy room? Hmm, how about the Heavenly Music from Stings room in which the stunning sound of violins could carry you into lovely dreams?"

She shivers, whether to my influential words or frosty breath, I do not know. A thoughtful grimace adorns her face until she says resolutely, "The Heavenly Music from Strings room sounds promising. Though sadly, I don't know how to play an instrument." She frowns unhappily, shrugging her shoulders quickly. Not wanting to see a frown on her beautiful face, I turn her to face me as I hold her small hands into my much larger ones.

"Isabella, it would be an honor to educate you in the way of the Strings. If you'll let me, I will teach you any cord instrument that you desire." I finish my promise with an invisible X cross over my heart, proving to her I will sooner die then break any pledge to her.

Her eyes begin to water, worrying me at what I had said or done till she hugs me tightly with a joyful, "That is so sweet of you, Marcus. I would love for you to teach me an instrument." Her salty tears creep down her face before landing without a sound on my chest, but I could care less.

Wrapping my arms around her back, warmth fills me to the brim when she sighs contentedly on my chest. This girl, this one girl, has not even been here for a week and yet, I can feel myself falling for her, little by little. Slowly, but unwaveringly, one of the colors of our bond begins to stop. And I might just have an inkling at what it could it be.

**Do you guys think I'm moving their relationship too fast? I mean, I don't want to rush. Also, what do you think of my writing? I have no beta, so. Review, Favorite, and or follow please.**


	9. Busy Morning and Afternoon

**A/n: I'm so sorry for not updating this story lately! But hey, from what I can see, people didn't go tired of this story, so thank you for reviewing, and/ or putting this story as a favorite or follow. **

**Bella's Pov**

Happiness feels me to the brim as I walk beside Marcus back to the kitchen. We had went to the music room where I was amazed to see so many types of string instruments. From the hypnotic violin to the thunderous double bass; they were all lined up neatly in rows upon rows. In fact, I was so overwhelmed by the variety that I didn't know what to choose. Marcus, bless his heart, suggested some that I might be interest in, and in the end I chose the violin because of its small size. That, and it's the one I am most familiar with. Once I had picked the instrument I wanted to play, Marcus began to show me the basics. Patient with his teaching, he gently corrected me if I got something wrong and pushed me forward if I wanted to just downright quit. By the end of the lesson, he was pleased with my progress and gave me a special treat. Him playing his double bass, for which he hasn't touched for what he claims, many centuries. The way he strummed the strings though, plucking out the most beautiful of noises, was just astounding.

Now we are heading back to the kitchen because it's already noon, and I'm hungry again. "What kind of meal would you like? Something sweet again, or maybe something spicy? Your choice," Marcus asks as he lay his hand on the tall door leading to the kitchen.

Placing a finger on my chin, I answer back playfully, "How about something…tangy? You think you can handle that?" Marcus smirked at the challenge, and raised a eyebrow. "Sure I can. It will be utterly easy and more importantly, delicious."

Giggling at his roguish confidence, I walk through the door in a positive manner only to freeze in icy terror. Posture tense, Caius slowly turns around to face me with burning eyes and a disgusted sneer. His hands turns into claws as he glares at me with a predatory look. Without warning or my consent, a fearful whimper travels out of me and into the silence. Marcus hears it and sees Caius glaring at me too, causing him to move in front of me and take a protective stance. A animalistic growl rumbles out his chest as his focus eyes narrow into slits.

"I was just waiting for Aro to come back, but I suppose I can wait to converse with him later," Caius says in a angry hiss, taking a step back from us. Not taking his gaze off his blonde haired brother who stares back at him just as fiercely, Marcus nudges me away from the door and to the kitchen table where I take a seat quietly.

"Well? Aren't you going?" He growls in a cold tone, waving his hand to the exit. With a contemptuous snort and a final glare at me, Caius spins on his heels and strides out the door, the sides of his cloak spreading out like the wings of a dark angel. He closes the door with a forceful bang, the sound echoing for a millisecond. After that, an almost…pleasant like feeling wraps around me. "Wow. That was really uncomfortable," I whisper to myself as Marcus gets the things needed to cook the meal.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that. Caius has some personal problems of his own and tends to…place them on others." He gives me a apologetic smile as he washes his hands at the sink. _Personal problems, huh?_

I'm curious about what he means, but prying won't help. Shrugging my shoulders instead, I reply back in a calm manner, "It's okay. Some people are like that I guess." A sudden feeling of ungratefulness blooms inside of me. "Hey, Marcus?" Said vampire looks at me from getting a large pot from out the cabinet, curiosity in his steady stare.

Heat rushes to my cheeks as I stutter out, "Um…do you think…I could help you with my meal this time? I wouldn't want to seem…ungracious." He smiles, and shakes his head in amusement. Then a mischievous expression crosses his face. Placing a hand over his chest, he asks in a hurt tone, "Do you doubt my skills? Was your meal this morning…unsatisfactory?" My answer is fast and strong.

"No! Your cooking was great, I mean, is great! I was just hoping we could work together, not that I doubt you or anything, but…never mind." The blood in my cheeks burn hotter as Marcus holds a hand up to his mouth when deep laughter begins to roll out of him.

"And what seems to be the topic of today's mirth, hmm?" Aro's interest voice calls from the doorway, pausing Marcus's laughter. "Oh, just Bella here. She's very prone to stutters and blushes, if you don't mind me saying." He shoots me a grin before taking out some ground beef from the freezer. "If you truly want to help me cook your meal Bella, then you can." I squeal with delight, jumping out my seat and skipping over to his side within seconds. He and Aro chuckle at my enthusiasm.

"So, what are we making?" The question is quick and filled with excitement. Some would think me weird for being so eager over making food, but the fact is, I love cooking. Different spices and flavors, combinations, and even textures. All that wrapped up into one makes one hell of a meal.

Marcus gets a thoughtful look. "Hmm, I suppose since I have already got the ground beef out, we can make….Sweet and Tangy Meatballs. That is what you said you wanted, correct? A tangy flavor?" I nod in approval, taking the apron in his hands with gratitude. Then for the next few minutes we work in companionable silence, speaking only when we have too. Aro watches us work with a child-like curiosity, commenting on the looks of something every once and a while.

"Wow, those look yummy already," I state with eyes wide. Marcus grins and stabs one of the dripping meatballs with a fork. He holds it out to me tauntingly. "Want to taste one?" A barbeque sauce and honey scent drifts up my nostrils as he waves it. Probably drooling in the corners of my mouse, I snatch the fork from his hand and scarf down the still hot meatball like some kind of savage.

"My, my," Aro laughs with a mighty clap of his hands. "If that's not a answer, I don't know what is!" Embarrass with my sloppy actions, I take a seat across from Aro on the island and lay my face on my arms. The clatter of a plate makes me raise my head however. "I thought it was nice, the way she reacted to the food. Goes to show I'm still a good cook." Marcus smiles secretly along with Aro. And that's how we continue for lunch. Questions, laughter, and the undying feeling of closeness.

"You know what we should do?" Aro says with an excited gleam in his gaze. My last meatball halfway through my open mouth, I glance at him with a hint of nervousness. "What?" Marcus questions from the kitchen, gazing at the gleeful man as well.

Aro stands up and lays a hand on my shoulder. "We should introduce Bella, our new family member, to all the guard!" The meatball I'm chewing gets lodge in my throat at his words, resulting in me coughing desperately for air. Almost like he was trained and knew what was going to happen, Aro goes into action and uses the Heimlich maneuver on me. It takes a few thrusts, but eventually I cough up the half chewed food, it landing on my plate. "Feeling better, young one?" He asks in concern while I catch my breath. Marcus stands over his shoulder and gazes at me anxiously. Nodding, I ask in a weak voice, "Aro, could you please put me down?"

"Oh, yes of course." He sets me down back in my seat, rubbing my back gently before returning to his seat also.

The first question I asks once my breath is back is, "Aro, where did you learn to do the Heimlich?" A sly grin growing on his face makes me want to take it back though. Leaned back in his chair, he crosses his legs then his fingers. "Well dear Bella, I have…met quite a few young doctors and nurses. Just making skin contact, I learned all there is to know about the diseases and treatments of today. Good thing, huh?"Noticing the hesitation he had when he said "met," I give him a awkward, yet thankful smile.

Suddenly, he goes somber. Twiddling his thumbs in erratic patterns, he whispers, "But I assume you don't want to meet the guards?" To be honest, I really don't. I wasn't blind to some of the stares that I received in the throne room yesterday, most of them unfriendly. Looking at Aro's sad face however, I suck up a deep breath and say cheerfully, "I would love to meet the guards, Aro!"

His head shoots up, astonishment being the most dominant emotion on his face. "Really? You wouldn't mind?" A shake of my head brings the corner of his lips to rise back up. "Well then, what are waiting for? Let's go!" Rejuvenated, he entwines my arm with his and grabs Marcus's wrist, tugging us along out the door. It takes roughly fifteen minutes for us to get to the throne room, but eventually our walking slash dragging works. Demetri is already there for some reason, bowing his head respectfully at Marcus and Aro while shooting me a kind smile.

"Demetri! Inform everyone, including the wives, that there is a meeting today. Be quick," Aro orders. Demetri bows again before running out the doors at vampire speed. Flutters of invisible butterflies glide in my stomach. How _will _the guards react when a human is in their midst? Legs getting shaky, I lean against Marcus for physical support. He glances at me in the corner of his eyes, then effortlessly lifts me up in his arms. "What are you doing?" I shout as he strides over to the three thrones dominating the back of the room. Dropping me in his own throne, he crouches down on his knees and says, "You looked faint so I place you in my throne to get off your feet. Furthermore, I would like the guards to comprehend I have high regards for you; that you're under my protection."

"It's the same for me, as well," Aro adds in with a wink and pats the back of my hand. The warm feelings of being cherished and safe settles deeply in my heart after that, pushing away the feelings of nagging anxiety. I'm oddly comfortable in this wooden chair, if my sighs of appreciation are any sign of that. That's when a couple of guards appear in the entrance way, freezing in shock when they see me.

"Welcome, dear ones. Please, take a position on the walls." They do, but with slight hesitation. Heads close together, they whisper words I can't catch, but from the way they keep glancing back me, I'm willing to bet it's about me. Few minutes later, more guards arrive and it's the same results. Whispering, glancing, sometimes glaring, all that lovely stuff. By the time Demetri comes back, and with a gorgeous lady by his side, everyone else has seen me and is talking quietly amongst themselves. I take note of the way Aro's eyes beam as if made of moonlight when the lady struts forward.

Settling in his lap, she nuzzles up to his neck and whispers with a bit of Italian accent, "Hello, darling." Loving warmth seems to vibrate from Aro as he strokes the woman's mocha brown hair. "Hello to you too, Sulpicia. What has my beloved wife been doing?"

Sulpicia smirks. "Well, I was painting a new landscape on my canvas when Demetri informed there was a assembly. Could you perhaps tell me what this meeting is about." Aro grins and shake his head. "Isn't a human sitting in Marcus's throne enough?" He teases, waving a hand at me. His wife instantly turns her head in my direction, gawking at me with startled eyes. "Oh my word," she gasps, clutching the fabric of Aro's suit underneath her hand.

Smiling shyly, I lift a hand to her. "Hi, I'm Bella. I'm guessing you're Sulpicia, wife of Aro?" Amused with my introduction, she smiles back and grabs my hand, shaking it. "Indeed I am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Slowly, I pull my hand back and gaze up at Marcus. He stares back down at me a with neutral stare, but a slight turn of his lips reassure me. Closing my eyes, I snuggle up into a ball comfortingly and drift in and out of conscious. A furious roar awakes me fully though.

"What is that…horrid mortal doing in your chair, Marcus?" Caius's shock voice exclaims, eyes ablaze like a wild fire as he stands rigidly in the doorway. A woman with long golden hair stands beside him, her eyes narrowed at me._ Oh boy, here we go_.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review please, for they make the sun shine happily. The sun being me of course, LoL. **


	10. Hidden Tension

**Marcus's Pov**

My lips curls back slightly in a snarl as I stand up a little bit taller next to Bella. Caius is pushing my patience to the end of my limits. One more wrong move, and it might be the end of him. Eyes narrowing, I take a step forward in a threatening manner, but am stopped by Aro who lays a restraining hand on my shoulder. We meet each other's eyes for a few seconds before I finally turn away with a relenting sigh.

Keeping my more volatile emotions in check, I hiss out to Caius, "Bella was feeling faint, so I placed her in my throne to relax. Now, could you please sit in yours so we may begin the meeting?"

He doesn't move from his spot at my words, his eyes ablaze with anger and disgust visibly aimed at Bella. To my surprise though, Athenodora is doing the same. It shocks me for a few seconds, mostly due to Athenodora's personality. She never judges a person until she meets them, and usually not even then. Her way of always finding something good in a person, even if they are the most selfish or cruelest, has made her many allies. So, to see her narrowing her eyes at Bella, even though she has never met her, worries me. _Caius, if you have something to do with Athenodora's dislike over Bella, so help me…_

I don't finish my mental thought, due to Caius and Athenodora hiding their grimaces behind neutral masks before walking over to the other side of Aro. Once they take their seat, I nod at Aro for him to begin. "My dearest guard," he says cheerfully, "I am happy to announce that a new member has join our little family. She is still human, but shall be changed soon enough. So, without further ado, I introduce…Isabella Volturi!"

Surprise gasps spring up from most of the guard, though most let out sounds of disapproval and disbelief, two coming from Caius and Athenodora. "I would like each of you to introduce yourself, personally. We will begin on the left side of the room, starting with the personal guards," Aro continues like he didn't hear the insulting sounds of hatred.

Alec and Jane step forward with stoic expressions. Bowing their heads, they say out loud together emotionlessly to Bella, "Hello, Isabella. We welcome you to our family with open arms." There is an hard edge when they say 'open', but Bella either doesn't notice, or wants to mention it. Nodding her head, her eyes clearly brighten as Demetri steps up just as Alec and Jane both take a step back.

Demetri's face is blank, but an friendly gleam shines brightly in his eyes. Placing an hand over his head, he bows as he greets Bella, "It's a pleasure to see you again, so soon, Miss Isabella. I do hope your stay with the Volturi is a pleasant one, just as your presence is a pleasure to me." Jealousy and anger surges through me as Bella blushes, her soft, brown eyes bright with happiness as Demetri gives her a welcoming grin.I have a sudden urge to wipe the grin off his face. _Control yourself, Marcus, control. Demetri has done nothing wrong._ With all the strength I can muster, I push down my erratic feelings for further examination later.

"Thank you," Bella whispers to Demetri. He gives her an kind nod before taking his place again beside the doors. One by one after that, the guards introduces themselves. Felix even makes a comment about how he hates that he won't be able to have taste of her blood. Bella just gives him an awkward, but apologetic smile in return. By the time the last guard has spoken, the colors of the sun setting is viewable in the clear glass windows.

"Thank you everyone, for giving your greetings or introductions to young Bella here," Aro says. "Now, you may leave us."

Instantly, the room bled empty of guards until only Demetri was left. His gaze was on Bella intently. Feeling the deep edge of a growl settling in my throat, I bite out each word, "You. May. Go. As. Well. _Demetri_." Glancing at me in shock, he leaves out the room almost reluctantly with an final, indecipherable glance back at Bella.

"Hmm, well, since this pointless meeting is over, I believe Athenodora and I shall take our leave," Caius says neutrally, already standing up from his throne. Narrowing my eyes, I clear my throat for his attention. He gazes at me with impatient eyes. "Yes, brother?"

Looking down at Bella, who is looking back up at me, I say in the most casual manner that I can, "I was just curious if you had forgotten that you were going to speak to Aro. You know, before Bella and I walked in the kitchen. Since we are not bothered by any duties right now, how about you share what you have to say." Aro raises a questioning eyebrow at my words, turning to Caius with arms cross. Caius, who seems a bit infuriated at me now, runs a hand through his blonde hair.

"I wanted to speak to Aro in _private. _If you don't mind, Marcus." I shrug noncommittally, keeping my emotional mask on. A tension hovers over our little group, until Aro decides to break it.

"Of course Caius. Come, we can take our conversation into my office," he says in a cautious tone, swiftly pecking Sulpicia on her forehead before leading the way. Caius closes the door forcefully on his way out, and then it's just the women and I.

"So," I drawl, flicking my gaze over their curious eyes. "How have you been Sulpicia, Athenadora?" Sulpicia smiles widely, while Athenodora just shrugs with a tiny frown.

"I've actually been working on my paintings lately," Sulpicia begins, "Marcus, do you remember that painting I told you about, the one that is showing the Northern Gardens?" I nod my head once.

Smiling proudly with a little bit of relief etched in, Sulpicia says, "I finished it last night. Put the final details and it turned out to be amazing!" Then she turns to Bella. "Isabella, are you interest in art?"

With an delicate blush, Bella says softly, "I've never been good at it. Every art related work I've ever made turned out to be…a failure. But yes, I love art." Sulpicia nods her head thoughtfully, her eyes keen with interest.

Not wanting to leave Athenodora out the conversation, I ask, "And what about you, Athenodora? Have you completed that composition on your viola that you have been working on?"

Athenodora glances at me in the corner of her eyes. "Sadly, I haven't been able to lately." Then she switches her view to Isabella, who squirms slightly at the intensity of her gaze.

With an gentle smile, Athenodora asks in her honey sweet voice, "Isabella, if you don't mind, could you possibly tell me how you managed to become part of the Volturi? I mean, surely you had a home before you met us? And how do you even know about us? Our kind, I mean?" Bella swallows at Athenodora's quick questioning. Other people would probably think that Athenodora was just curious about Bella's life, but underneath her sugary voice, I can hear waves of suspicion and distrust that seem to crash over Bella heavily.

"Well, you see, um," Bella stutters, hiding behind her hair shyly, "I was, uh, close to a coven in America."

"Which coven?" Athenodora questions, laying her chin on her hand which is on the arm of Caius's throne.

"The Olympic Coven. The Cullens?"

"Cullen? I must say that does sound familiar." Athenodora taps the fingers of her right hand onto the other arm of the throne, a wondering expression on her face.

Feeling that this is a time that I can say something, I tell her, "It most likely sounds familiar to you due to Aro's old friend, Carlisle _Cullen_." Athenodora's fogged up eyes, clear.

"Ah, yes! Carlisle. Thank you, brother. Say, how is dear Carlisle, anyway?" The question is aimed at Bella, who frowns.

"I'm….I'm not sure. I haven't really talked to him in a while." Athenodora looks like she wants to ask Bella more, but I could see in Bella's eyes she is tired of relentless questioning. Stepping to the side, I say with an slight bow, "Apologies, sisters. But it looks to me that Bella requires sleep now, and I would like to walk her to her room." Bella shoots me a grateful smile.

"Oh, well, I hope I can see you later, Isabella. Perhaps we can visit the Art of Italy room together, hm?" Bella nods at Sulpicia in agreement, before her eyes flashed to Athenodora. "Goodnight, Isabella. If the chances arise, we should finish our conversation." After that, I lead Bella out the room, my eyes glancing back once more at my sisters. Their heads are close together in silent conversation, their hands over their mouths. _Women…_

Once Bella and I got back to her room, she quickly changes into her night garments in the lavatory before climbing into bed. I take a seat next to the massive queen-size bed, keeping my sight on her. She stares back at me, her eyelids slowly falling. There is a edge of worry and fear in her glazed eyes. "Don't worry, Bella. I won't leave you alone this time. You'll be protected all night," I reassure her. She yawns with an sleepy nod until the power of exhaustion overcomes her. I smile at her calm, sleeping face. _So beautiful._

* * *

**I have updated once again! I think I'll have the next chapter will be in both Marcus's and Bella's point of view. So, review your thoughts over this chapter, please! **


	11. Going from Nightmares to Dreams

**A/n: Here's a longer then usual chapter for you guys, since it's been months since I updated this story. I'm so ashamed! Thank you however, for not giving up on this story or me.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

_A cool breeze brushes the bare skin of my arm, bringing goose bumps to the surface. Shivering, I pull the sheets and the comforter over me for warmth. "Marcus, can you please close the window?" I whisper, positive that he can hear me over the rustling of the curtains. _

_No answer comes from him though, and I can still hear the curtains. _He must have left, I guess. _Stretching underneath the covers with a wide yawn, I shuffle out and sit on the edge of the bed. Rubbing my eyes, I open them slowly and then jump with surprise. _

_Instead of the guest room in Volterra that I've been residing in, I'm in a room even more familiar. My room in Forks. Same purple walls, same wood floors, and same furniture. The window however is open, letting the cold air in. _

"_Does this mean that all this time…in Volterra…it was just a dream?" I asks myself in the silence. A feeling like being stab with a knife shoots through my heart. It's funny how, I didn't want it to be a dream. It was so…fun there, what with Aro being the ancient vampire comedian he is. Also, the times with Marcus were….indescribable. _

Great, so nothing has changed. The Cullens are most likely still gone._ Yet if that's true, why is the hole that was in my heart created by them leaving…gone?_

_Standing up, I hobble over to the window and shut it tight. _Best not to think about it, I guess. _Taking a glance through the glass, I take notice that it's pitch black outside. "Wow, it's really late, but I'm not tired enough to go back to sleep. Maybe I can read for a bit?" A loud crash echoes from downstairs, giving me a miniature heart attack. _

"_What the heck was that?" Fearing the worse, I grab the extra can of pepper spray that Charlie got for me from my bookshelf, and open my door as quietly as I can. The halls are dark, not a single light on in the house. _

"_Strange how Charlie didn't hear that. He usually has sensitive hearing, what with him being a cop and all. Then again, he never heard Edward coming in my bedroom every night. Maybe Dad is getting a bit…old? That, or he's becoming a heavy sleeper." I talk to myself to both calm and distract my mind as my body pumps with adrenaline. I'm in definite fight or flight mode right now, and honestly, I'm in the mood for a fight. Unless he has a gun, of course. Then it's all flight mode._

_Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, I glance around to see if there is a shadow or something that can help me determine where the intruder is. _The living room is to my left, and the kitchen is to my right. I think it came from the kitchen because it sounded like glass breaking._ Cautiously, with sweat trailing down my brow, I tip-toe over to the archway leading to the kitchen. The sound of the refrigerator being open and a bright light backs up my theory. Moving to the right side of the archway so I'm closer to the front door, I hold the can of pepper spray to my chest with dear life. _

_With a sudden bulk of false courage, I shout, "Prepared to be sprayed!" before jumping through the archway with the can of spray held tightly between both my hands like a loaded gun. To my horror, I find not an intruder in the kitchen, but Charlie. Charlie, who is laying face down on a glass covered floor. Charlie, who's body is not moving or showing any signs of breathing. _

"_Dad!" That's all that's goes through my head at the moment. A relentless chanting of the word. Wildly, I look around for something that can keep my feet from being cut with the large pieces of glass, that seems to be beer bottle glass judging by the dark brown color. _Dad's work boots!

_Dropping the pepper spray, I run to the front door where the black boots are and shove my feet in them, and then hurry back to the kitchen. Carefully, I maneuver around the glass until I can't anymore and have to step on them. "Please, please, please, be okay." The thought of Charlie hurt…or worse, sends a sickening pang in my stomach. Eventually, I make it through the glass chaos. _

"_Dad, can you hear me?" I want to move him, to flip him over so I can see his face, but I can't because he might have glass stuck somewhere. Feeling conflicted, I decide to scan him over for any injuries without touching him. There is no visible wounds I can see though, nor any signs of blood or anything. _

"_What happened then?" The question, of course, receives no answer. Getting up quickly, I stepped over the glass mess to get the house telephone on the wall next to the oven so I can call for help. Only to stop at the sound of Charlie calling out my name softly. "Bells."_

_Spinning around in a flash, I say back with tear glazed eyes, "Dad?" Amazingly, I watch Charlie slowly, but determinedly lift himself up from the floor. My heart drops with relief as I see no serious wounds on the front of his body. Just scratches and bruises. _

"_Dad, you're okay!" I squeal with joy as I race forward to give him a hug, forgetting completely about the idea of slipping on the glass. He turns around, gazing in my direction with lidded eyes that are swimming with alcohol. Not slowing down, I wrap my arms around his waist. Or should I say, _try_ to wrap my arms around him. My heart stutters uneasily when my arms make contact with only air, not a solid body. _

"_What the-?" Charlie takes a step back as if he just got push. Shaking his head, he rubs his unshaven face while he gazes at the glass on the tile floors. "Must have passed out…too much beer…better clean this up," He mutters in a drunken state, doing the exact opposite of his words by opening the fridge and getting a can of beer. With a groan, he plops into a chair and cracks open the beer._

"_Charlie, stop, you're going to give yourself alcohol poisoning!" I try to warn him, but he presents no indication of hearing me. Either that, or he really doesn't care. I'm willing to go with my former thought though, since it looks like I'm invisible to him. _

"_This is for you, Bells," He whispers, raising the open beer can with a lazy smile to the ceiling before lowering to his lips. He chugs the drink down without once taking a break for a breather, drinking it all by ten gulps. _

"_One month. That's how long it's been since you been missing, and yet, everyone talks of you as if you're dead. But I know you're not, Bells. You can't be," He slurs. Slumping onto the table, he suddenly crushes the empty can with his hand and tosses it forcefully into the corner. _

"_It's that damn Cullen's fault! If he have never hurt you by leaving…you wouldn't be missing. You would still be here, safe and sound. And now you're mother hates me for ever letting you leave, but I didn't let you leave! You left on your own, with that boy's sister. Now you're gone, and that dumb boy doesn't even have courage to tell me where you really are. A lot of nerve he and his family have for ever coming back here, showing their faces after what they did to you. I should put that little punk in jail to see how long he'll lied to me before he breaks down and tells me the truth. Then I'll…then I'll-" Charlie abruptly stops ranting, only to go on a rampage in the kitchen. _

_Jumping up, he grabs the wooden chair he had been sitting on and throws it against the wall. Then he flips over the table, knocking over the already empty bottles onto the floor with the familiar sound of shattering glass. Breathing heavily with angry huffs, he storms out the room with me closely following him. _He can't see me, or hear me. Am I dead for real? Wait a minute, he said that I left with Edward's sister…which means, I must have really left to save him with Alice! So why am I-?

"_Why'd you have to leave, baby girl? Did that boy really mean that much to you?" Charlie collapses onto his knees in the middle of the living room, his more sorrowful emotions coming out. Curling up into a ball, he let loose sobs that breaks my heart immediately. Sitting across from him, I gaze with sad eyes at the forlorn form of my father. I've never seen him display so much emotion…then again, this is the second time he's lost me. And this time, it might be permanent. _

_Flashes of pain and guilt appears in my mind at the thought of Charlie losing me for good when I become a vampire. _Maybe I'm not ready to be turned after all. _The unexpected sound of a woman snorting disdainfully catches my attention. _

_Looking up, cold terror freezes me in place. Victoria, with flaming hair and crimson eyes that are glowing with wicked glee, struts over confidently to us. Her predatory eyes are on my father, her tongue swiping across the tip of her brilliant white teeth as she opens her dark red lips in a open-mouth smile. _

_I can't stop her. I know I can't. So fearfully, I watch her approach Charlie from behind. She, almost in a caring manner, lays her hands on my dad's shaking shoulders and leans down until her lips are close to his ears. The whispers she speaks into his ear is as clear as day to me. _

"_What if I told you I could help you find your missing daughter?" She purrs in that perfectly seductive voice of hers. Charlie tenses, and reaches for the handgun that is still in his police belt. _Why hadn't I notice he was still in his uniform?

_Seeing what Charlie is about to do, Victoria leans back and then quickly places a hand underneath his chin, pulling his head back with a sharp tug. Charlie grunts in pain, and instinctively reaches for her hand so he can pull it off. She stops him however, placing her other hand on his throat so she can hold it and cut off any air to his lungs if he gets too wild._

"_Oh, dear. I'd offer my help, and you, in return, tried to shoot me. How rude." She giggles a very girlish laugh, and trails a elegant finger up one of Charlie's veins. The trail ends at his pounding pulse which brings a gleam of hunger in her darkening eyes. _

"_How about this for an apology? You let me ease some of the pain you're feeling by turning you into…something new, and I'll help you find your daughter, agreed?" She offers with a Cheshire cat smile. Charlie stares up at her with an expression of disbelief. _

"_What do you mean, 'something new?' And what exactly do _you_ get out of this…little agreement?" He chokes out. Victoria's smile turns a shade darker, a sign that she has a more malevolent plan going on besides wanting to help Charlie find me . _

"_Why, I get to see you reunite with your little girl…once, of course, you go through the change I mentioned. Hopefully, we'll be able to finder her quicker once you're like me. Possibly before a year goes by," She says the last part with a hope that is so sinister, it causes shivers to claw up my spine._

"_Don't do it, dad!" I shout, trying to get his attention by grabbing his hand. It fails, not surprisingly, since I appear to be nothing, but an invisible ghost. _

_Charlie thinks about it for a moment, and then asks one more question with cautiousness. "What if I say I don't want your help?"_

_Victoria's eyes go wide with anger, but she quickly covers it with an innocence that I know is fake. "I'll let you go, obviously. Though, you'll almost certainly never find you're daughter, what with the danger she's in and all."_

_Panic settles in Charlie's expression. "Danger?" He says in a worry tone. Victoria nods sadly, her eyes lowering with grief; she's a pretty good actress. _

"_Yes, but I'll explain more later once the transformation is complete. Now, are you with me or not?" She tilts her head. Dad doesn't even hesitate with his answer, nodding firmly with an determined expression. _

"_Alright then, but I must warn you, this is going to hurt." Leaning back down, she flicks her tongue out and licks Charlie's pulse, making him shudder. Gazing over his head, she stares me straight in the eyes with a evil gleam that paralyzes my body and freezes my heart. Keeping eye contact, she opens her jaw and without warning, sinks her venom-coated teeth into his throat. _

"_No!" I yell in the exact same time as Charlie releases a yell of agony of his own. Staring into Victoria's ebony black eyes is like I'm changing into a vampire of my own. Darkness crawls at the edges of my vision, blinding me from the crimson blood dripping down my father's throat or the blood coating her even redder lips. Watching Charlie squirm in her arms with an agony unknown to me is so horrifying, so terrible, the bloody scene gives the impression of a dream. No, not a dream, but a nightmare._

"_I'm dreaming?" I ask myself in confusion. Shockingly, Victoria raises a playful eyebrow with a hint of scorn at me. Dropping Charlie onto the floor like he's some type of a rag doll she doesn't want to play with anymore, she walks over to me and bends down. One of her hands goes to stroke my hair with a soft caress, caring and considerate; a pale imitation of a mother's loving touch. Smiling, she places her lips onto my forehead, closing her eyes while doing so. _

"_Not for long, Isabella. Not…for…long," Her words are tender, but oh so foreboding. A threat hidden within the sweetness of a gentle tone. It's at that moment the darkness swallows me whole, taking away the image of an grinning Victoria and a howling Charlie behind her. _

"Bella, wake up!" A familiar voice calls out to me. Someone, in addition, is also shaking me by both my shoulders. My eyes are so heavy however, I can't open them to see who. Head woozy, I lay still cautiously so it may go away quicker. Every inch of my throat is dry, burning terribly in a way that is distracting. Nonetheless, I can tell that I'm in a bed due to the sheets being soaked with my sweat.

"Aro, what do I do? She won't wake up," That same voice says anxiously. It's deep and melodious with a smooth undertone, like a double bass. _Marcus?_

"I don't know, brother. We must wait, I suppose. Her screams have stopped, so that might be a good sign she's awakening from her land of nightmares. Poor girl." _He has no idea_.

Struggling to fight the grogginess, I whisper in a scratchy voice the only thing that comes to mind. "Water." Many gasps echo around.

"She's awake."

"Thank the gods."

"Is she okay?"

"What did she just say?"

All the different voices irritate the headache at the edge of my brain, making me moan at the flaring ache.

"Quiet, so we may listen!" Someone shouts in the talking crowd. Everyone silences instantly, thankfully.

"Now, what did you say, young one?" Marcus asks in my ear softly. Turning in the direction where I think his voice is coming from, I whimper, "Water."

"Demetri, a glass of ice-cold water, be quick," He orders without delay.

"Yes, my lord."

I feel a large hand, most likely Marcus's, wipe at the sweat on my forehead. It's nice and cool to my heated skin, a comfort to my discomfort.

"Here's the water, Master." The thought of cold water makes me delirious with excitement. How ridiculous is that?

Sitting up to rest against the headboard, I peek an eye open to see my surroundings and nearly have a heart attack. There are over twenty vampires gazing at me. Most of them I remember from the meeting, but some I don't. Demetri and Felix, hanging in the right corner of the room, grin when they see me awake. Almost automatically, I give them a weak smile of my own. Looking around, I internally sigh with relief at the fact that the twins are missing from the group of immortals.

"_Bella_," Marcus says in a now calm voice, holding out the glass of water to me. Taking it from his hand with a grateful nod, I lift the glass to my lips and thirstily gulp it down. It's like a refreshing waterfall spilling down my desert-dry throat, bringing everything back to life with its healing water. Finishing it with a lick of my lips, I place it beside me on the night table. The looks I receive for my actions are that of shock and surprise.

"Lady Isabella, you are going to make one dangerous newborn. I fear for all the humans who get in your immortal path," Demetri comments with a amused smile. Laughter follows that remark from everyone in the room, embarrassing me to the point that I blush a cherry red.

The thought of me becoming a vampire brings back memories of the nightmare with Charlie; the way he acted about my disappearance, it made me truly think about how much my decisions affect not only myself, but sometimes others. Aro takes in my probably unhappy expression with a thoughtful expression of his own, and then spins around to face the guard.

"Alright, alright. Time for all the guards to either return to their posts or go on with their business," He says, ignoring the disappointed groans from said guard. He waves his hands, shooing them out the door. Demetri winks at me over his shoulder before leaving.

Closing the door, Aro turns around with a guilty grin.

"Apologies, Isabella. Once I came in the room, all the guards were interest to see what was happening." He fixes the cuffs of his suit jacket, focusing intently on that rather than me. Shaking my head with a soft smile, I reassure him by saying:

"Water under the bridge, Aro. It's not like anybody tried to attack me or anything." Aro looks up again with his normal cheer.

Glancing between him and Marcus, I bite my bottom lip and tilt my head slightly. "I am however…curious, why everyone _was_ here." Marcus frowns and looks over his shoulder at Aro, who is also frowning. He shrugs, leaving Marcus to explain it to me.

"Well, Bella," Marcus murmurs in a slow way, looking back at me with uneasiness . "You were…yelling, in your sleep."

"Screaming, actually," Aro corrects, cringing with a awkward chuckle at the glare Marcus gives him in response. I giggle in my hand until Marcus turns around to face me again.

"Yes, _screaming_. And I, naturally, was the first to hear it due to being in the same room. Once you started, I tried to wake you up by saying your name. It didn't work, so I tried other methods. Again, failure." He runs his fingers through his hair after speaking, gloom being the most dominant emotion on his face .

"And I happened to be looking for Marcus when I heard you're screams, so I came in here as fast as I could to make sure one of the younger guards hadn't broken in," Aro states protectively, leaning against the dresser near the door.

Gratitude floods from my heart at both of their caring actions. _And here I thought the Volturi were just heartless monsters who would rather see humans suffer than help. _"Well, thank you both for coming to my rescue, but it was just a little nightmare," I reassure them, so they don't think I might have a mental illness or anything like that.

"Must have been a very frightening nightmare for you to scream in your sleep, dear one," Aro notes with a sympathetic smile. I shrug, not really sure on how to reply. True, it had felt so vivid, so…real. Then again, a lot of dreams are like that. Could it have been a warning of some kind? A vision-like dream? I truly hope not, or else Charlie is in deep trouble.

"Do you want to talk about it, Bella?," Marcus asks carefully.

The thought of telling them of how my father turned into a alcoholic in my dream after I went missing, the rampage he goes through, and then Victoria coming in and changing him into something I'm sure he would never agreed too if he knew the truth feels me with a odd sense of fear. I can't figure out why though. I hastily shake my head, lowering my gaze to the rumpled bed sheets so they can't read my emotions through my eyes. There's a slow silence, then one of them sighs softly.

I'm guessing it was Aro because right after the quiet sound, he announces, "Well, I'd better get back to Caius before he throws a fit. Marcus, before the sun comes up, I wish to see you in my office, as well." Marcus nods slightly in understanding, but doesn't turn his calm stare from me. Aro looks to me.

"I hope you sleep well from now on, Isabella. I hate to see my family members, both human and vampire, suffer from anything that I can't help fight against." He frowns sadly when he finishes.

Wanting to make him feel better then just reassure him with words, I get up from the bed and approach him. With arms wide, I hug his middle tightly. He gasps, a surprise, yet happy sound.

"Don't blame yourself, Aro. You being there when I was awake was perfect enough," I tell him with all the family affection I can muster. His arms wrap around my upper back as if that is all the reassurance he needs.

"Thank you, Isabella. What you just said means more to me then you could ever imagine," He says as he rests his chin on top of my head.

"In all honesty, sweetheart, I've began to see you as a sister. A younger one. One that can easily brighten my day with just a joyful smile. That's why I wished I could have just…jumped into your nightmare and fight whatever demon that was causing you pain." I smile at the protectiveness in his voice. It reminds me so much of Emmett. I have to admit though, seeing Aro fight Victoria while Charlie fought against the venom would have been…interesting to see.

Leaning back, I gaze into his crimson red eyes. "Like I said, you're presence in the real world was good enough."

Aro pats my back gently with a charming smile before stepping back. Nodding his head at Marcus, he exits out the room and soundlessly closes it behind him.

"The bond between you and Aro is a very strong and healthy one. I'm glad." I turn and raise a eyebrow at him, a playful smirk tugging at the edge of my lips.

"What about you and me? What kind of "bond" do we have?" I jokingly question him, hoping he falls for the tease and plays along. Instead of smiling though, he does the opposite. His lips thin out to a tight line, worrying me right away.

"Marcus, what's the matter? Did…did I say something wrong?" Sitting beside him on the bed, I grab his right hand with both of mine and pat it to show that I really do want to know. He sighs and covers my hands with his other hand, and gazes at them as he starts talking.

"Bella, the truth is…we do have a bond. A powerful bond. I just…I don't know what it is." He rubs circles on the top of my hands.

"Really?" _Who would have thought?_

"Yes. You see, bonds can be as thin and fragile as a spider web, or as thick and strong as a trunk of a tree. And usually, they stay one color judging by the type of relationship. The top three are silver for familial bonds, copper for friendship, and gold for…mates," Marcus unexpectedly stutters on the last word, surprising me and also making me suspicious. He continues on like nothing has happen.

Then there might be a tint of color to signal the closeness or emotions of that bond. For example, a dark red means that you're related to that person by blood, like Jane and Alec. Then a bright red means that there is anger from either you or that person, or both of you."

"So, basically, you can see emotions through the bonds?" I ask, thinking automatically of Jasper and his gift.

"Yes, but it took a long time to figure out which color meant what. I'll save that tale for another night."

"So, what happens if you just met someone and you don't automatically see them as your friend or family, then what?" I question curiously.

Marcus offers a small smile, and waves a casual hand in the air. "Then it depends on closeness. If it starts good, then it may be the color of white. If it starts bad…a dark gray color."

A slight ache starts to pound at my temple at all of the complex information of the bonds. Rubbing my temple to soothe the pain, I whisper, "That's very complicated. Kind of hard to wrap your head around really."

Marcus chuckles. "Don't worry, Bella. That's the basics of my gift, so we'll end that there. However, the bond between us is different then others that I have seen. It's two _solid _colors that are changing so fast, I can't see what colors they are. Meaning that there might be a friendship and family bond between us or…maybe…"

"A mate and friendship bond?" I suggest in a quiet voice. Marcus grows silent at the idea, his eyes getting wider and wider. I blush at his reaction, glancing down at our hands that were clutch together firmly. Pulling my hands back from his in embarrassment, a awkward silence falls over us.

"Yes…that, too," He mutters, grinning. His eyes are sparkling in a hopeful way, as if I just might have gave the right answer to a very difficult question that has been bothering him. _Maybe I have._

A wide yawn travels out my throat suddenly. It's been a long and weary night, and the thought of getting underneath the soft covers of the bed and sleeping tempts me more then anything.

Craning my neck up, I go to give him a thank you kiss on the cheek for staying with me during the night, but at the same exact moment, he turns his head to me. Instead of my lips connecting with his cheek, they land straight on his cold lips. Electricity sparks between them in a hot flash, making us both gasp.

_Wow. I go to give him a kiss on the cheek and instead, we connect lips which "unexpectedly" causes sparks. How cliché. When did my life become some type of a romantic comedy? Or is it a romantic drama? Oh, who cares! I just kissed Marcus!_

* * *

**A/n: Oh, that ended well, didn't it? A friendly kiss turning into a romantic kiss. What will this little accident lead to for Marcus and Bella? Leave your thoughts in reviews! Suggestions to make the story better is also welcomed.**


End file.
